


When Things Go Boom

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Dom Merlin (Merlin), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: They need to lay low for a few days for their future plans to work. But what to do with the spare time?





	When Things Go Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second week of Kinkalot 2019. Theme: restrained.

“Was it really necessary?” Arthur asks, frowning at the satellite imagery in front of him.

“It had to look believable,” Merlin says, zooming on the site of carnage with a look of utter fascination on his face.

“It’ll be a total pain in the arse to rebuild all of that,” Arthur sighs.

“You’re only cranky because you won’t get as much sex when I’m tired from all the spell work involved in fortifying the rebuilt bases,” Merlin says. “And I know you’re actually quite an avid fan of certain forms of pain in the arse.”

Arthur huffs out something unintelligible but doesn’t deny Merlin’s statements.

“Is everyone ok?” he asks instead.

“All of the emergency teleports activated just in time,” Merlin says, clicking open a different window, showing the status of all the agents. “Most of them checked-in already. Apart from minor scrapes from rough landings there seem to be no injuries.” 

A new check-in picture popped-up at that moment, showing a slightly flushed Percy wrapped in a sheet, “STATUS: SAFE” written in bold green letters right under his name and location of his safe house. 

A new picture pops up a few seconds later, this time of a shirtless Gwaine, cum staining his pecs and stomach and words “STATUS: SAFE AND SATED” written under his name, location the same as Percy’s. 

“Incorrigible,” Arthur mutters while Merlin laughs. 

“You knew what you were getting into when you picked him to join the Kingsman,” Merlin says.

More of Arthur’s incoherent mumbling but still no denial.

“We need to lay low for a day or two before we move on to vanquishing our enemies anyway,” Merlin says. “I think Gwaine might be onto something. Fucking our way through that time seems like a great idea.”

“Oh, is that so?” Arthur asks, pulling Merlin from the panel currently informing them that all the agents checked-in. “Don’t you want to save your strength for yet another world saving?”

“Maybe I’ll let you do all the work,” Merlin says, happily trotting towards their safe house’s bedroom. 

“Like usual then,” Arthur retorts.

“Oh, is that so?” Merlin parrots Arthur’s words from earlier. “I wanted to go easy on you tonight but this changes things.” 

He crowds Arthur against the wall, straightening to his full height and pressing their bodies fully together before he lets their gazes meet, watching as Arthur’s cheeky grin slips off his lips, replaced by a soft ‘oh’ of understanding. 

“I…” Arthur starts and falls silent again seeing the subtle shake of Merlin’s head.

“One hour,” Merlin says.

“But…” Arthur starts again.

“Two hours!” Merlin says, clamping his hand over Arthur’s mouth. “Or should we make it three?”

Arthur shakes his head, his eyes pleading Merlin for mercy.

“I might make it an hour and a half if you behave,” Merlin says, rubbing his half-hard cock over Arthur’s own.

He speaks the spell in the ancient tongue, slow and deliberate, feeling Arthur’s breath turning shallow as his arousal builds. With the last word of the incantation his magic pours into Arthur’s body, taking complete control of his pleasure. 

Arthur moans into his palm, sags against the wall. The magic divest him of his clothes, invades his pucker, stretches him open, presses in pulses against his prostate both through the bundle of nerves inside and through the sensitive skin behind his balls. 

Merlin pulls his hand away from Arthur’s mouth, winds his arm around Arthur’s back instead to provide support, his other hand kneading Arthur’s right buttock. He presses kisses to Arthur’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in.

It takes less than ten minutes for Arthur’s pleasure to build nearly to the peak for the first time. He’s frantic in his need for release, his bare cock dragging against Merlin’s shirt as he tries and tries and tries to fight the magic keeping him nearly there but not letting him climax. 

“Easy, easy,” Merlin murmurs, petting Arthur’s back. 

“Please,” Arthur gasps. “I can’t… I…” 

He moans as the magic changes its pace. His knees buckle under him.

“Whoa,” Merlin says, holding Arthur more firmly, still not allowing him to come but ceasing all magical stimulation. “Are you ok?”

Arthur drops his forehead on Merlin’s shoulder, relaxing the tight grip of his fingers on Merlin’s sides, knowing Merlin won’t let him fall.

“Fine. I’m fine,” he says, his breath ghosting over Merlin’s neck.

“Bed?” Merlin asks, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead..

“Yeah,” Arthur says. “I don’t think I can handle a full scene tonight,” he admits, embarrassed, hiding his face in Merlin’s neck, mumbling, “I’m sorry”.

“That’s okay, no need to apologize,” Merlin says. “Should I drop the spell?” he asks, getting a head-shake for an answer. “One hour then?” A nod in response.

He leads Arthur the last few metres to the bedroom, lets him plop down on the mattress of the huge bed. Merlin joins him after stripping his own clothes. He rolls Arthur on his side, spoons him from behind, rubs his cock against Arthur’s thighs to get back to full-hardness.

He takes his time pushing inside Arthur, relishing each sound leaving Arthur’s lips, each tiny wanton roll of his hips. He lets his magic work once more, speeding up Arthur’s climb to the peak just a tiny bit more while he fucks into Arthur at a steady pace. 

He stops entirely anytime Arthur pleads for release from the unbearable pleasure, lets the intense sensations fade, whispers praise into Arthur’s ear, offering comfort in the form of soothing caresses, using the time to stave off his own climax.

When the promised hour finally passes, Merlin feels just as on edge as Arthur looks. He rolls Arthur onto his front, fucks him hard and fast, coming in a matter of seconds. The spell crests and dissolves, making Arthur whine in bliss as he writhes under Merlin, his seed soaking into the sheets. 

They move only to get slightly more comfortable before falling asleep. Wrapped around each other. Safe and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elirwen)


End file.
